deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Featured Clans
Umbrella Representative I'm actually quite surprised to find no discussion going on here. First, on behalf of Umbrella Corp, I'd like to thank you all for giving us the honor of being amongst the first top 10 featured clans on the Wiki! It's actually what spurred me to make our clan article more presentable and worthy of being featured. Secondly, I'm curious about how clans are selected for a featured spot. Are they graded on some kind of scale, or is there some sort of voting committee that judges entries? --Berserkfhurer 02:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there. Well, the lack of discussion could be attributed to the small size and small viewership of this Wiki. :Great to see that clans do feel encouraged to make clan pages of better quality. I have seen a small increase of the general standard of clan pages, since its implementation. :The current list of featured clans are the all the clans that had a decently-done page, as of 23 December 2009. There aren't a lot of clans on the Wiki and there isn't a lot of competition to get into the list, but we thought that we should make a distinction between the clans that put in effort in their article, and those who created an article just for the sake of doing it. This is just for starters. We're at this stage now. The next paragraph hasn't been put forward before, and is just an idea. :As more clans find their way here, we would see more and more decent clan articles, and then we could decrease the number of featured clans, reserving those places for clans with outstanding articles. So, there'd be a big change - from being exclusive to decent clan articles, to being exclusive to outstanding clan articles, with one or two clans that deserve honourable mention, so that the list isn't always dominated by the same few clans. So for now, we're starting out small, accepting clans with decent articles in this list. :Not all details have been covered, such as when the next batch of clans are to be featured, among others. It's generally up to Crynsos. Personally though, I do feel that 10 clans being featured at a time is quite a lot. A smaller list of perhaps 5 clans would make this even more exclusive. A change of clans in this list could occur perhaps once a month, which is neither too long nor is it too short. :Crystal Song (talk) 06:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Updated the list a while ago, since the first batch of clans was more for initial presentation and test of this new feature. Anyways, I recently checked all clan articles and picked out the best ones as well as removed all other clans, which were picked in the past. ::So currently that would be 6 articles... sure, 10 was a bit much at the beginning, but it doesn't look too great to present always the same clans either... 2 clans or so is a bit too few though in my opinion, 3 - 5 clans is probably just optimal for the list... ::I'll probably check out the clan articles now and then and update the list accordingly, but any other Wiki Admin is just as well free to do that at any time if they think a clan deserves to get added or removed from the list. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 05:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, alright. 6 is pretty good; still fairly exclusive, but isn't all that difficult to enter. :::I did mention "one or two clans" - but I meant that these could be the number of newer clans that deserved honourable mention, not the total number of clans in all. :::I have no intentions to modify that list; I'd prefer to leave that up to you, Cryn. If anything, I think we should leave the addition or removal of clans in that list to... when we're going to shuffle the list of clans in there. :::Crystal Song (talk) 12:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC)